


金东 | 戒酒

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8





	金东 | 戒酒

“我帮你戒酒吧。”

“嗯？”

说话间他俩刚结束了一场酣畅淋漓的性事，谢金几乎是在摘下套子打了结扔进垃圾桶的同时出的声。

李鹤东仍有些沉浸在余韵中，冷不丁听见戒酒两个字，心尖一颤。

戒酒，那是不太可能了。这事儿他自己心里明白，谢金应该也看出来了。

“这周开始。”

“...艹…”

-

人一旦为自己的行为找到合理的借口，胆子也开始呈几何倍数增长起来。

李鹤东一面往已经被从内锁住的指纹锁里输二级密码，一面在心里嘀咕着。

这可不是我想喝的，和演出部谈事能算蓄意晚归吗真是。

“叮咚～”

密码错误的提示音响起，李鹤东忍着往门上踢一脚的冲动翻兜掏出了手机。

00:19

刚过凌晨，平时宵夜开始的时间，他被拦在了自家门外。

李鹤东反应过来谢金这回是动真格的了，自打今年小毛小病频发、感冒发烧不断开始，谢金一直想叫他把烟酒戒了。

但是总也成不了。

别问，问就是Flag李债多了不愁。

上苍仿佛听到了他的心声，门板忽地裂开条缝，隐约漏出两簇光。

李鹤东推门而入，满室光明，灯从卧房一路亮到厅堂。想象中应该已经睡下的人，好整以暇地坐在沙发上冲他笑了笑，面前茶几上难得摆了瓶葡萄酒和两支高脚杯。

“做错了事是不是该罚呢？队长？”

谢金不紧不慢地给自己斟了小半杯红酒，指间夹着杯梗轻轻晃了晃，荡出一圈平滑的弧线。他也不去看李鹤东闷青的脸色，未等到回应就紧着说出了下一句话。

“先去洗澡，全套的。”

-

李鹤东带着一身湿漉漉雾气刚从浴室出来就被谢金拽回了客厅，全身上下只有腰间束了根浴巾，脑袋被裹得严严实实的像个没穿衣服的印度阿三。

“去哪儿啊？”

“这床今晚还得睡呢。”

谢金甚至还替他细细擦了头发，北京已经开始供暖，没几分钟便半干了。李鹤东享受着一如往日的温柔，提前嗅到了危险的气息。

猎人下套越久，目标越大。

道理李鹤东都明白，可这会儿的形势未免也太诡异了些。谢金躲开了他难得主动的投怀送抱，直接将人双手反剪压上了沙发。

他俩很少玩花样，李鹤东分神考虑要不要顺着谢金一次的功夫，交错的手腕已经被举过头顶由一小截缎面丝带绑住了。

原来是谢金直接扯了茶几上缠在花瓶口作装饰用的蝴蝶结，给李鹤东系了个简易版的登山绳结。

硬来是绝对挣不开的，这下都不用李鹤东再多想，谢金已经替他做出了选择。可后背传来的异样，还是逼得他忍不住发出了一声疑问。

“谢金？”

一滴又一滴酒液顺着背脊淌落到腰窝，溢出来的又向下滑进了浴巾里头。点点绛红染上纯白面料，一路晕开深深浅浅的艳色，像是大朵大朵的成片红罂粟。

突然袭来的凉意激得李鹤东周身打了个寒颤，拧着身子想要回头，又被谢金的大掌压住臂膀不能动弹。

“受着。”

短促的字眼隐隐透着股狠戾，素来温柔的嗓音变作切金断玉的利刃，闪着细碎的寒光。

谢金将手上酒瓶重新放回桌面，撞出一声脆响。他半跪下来扒掉了那条早被酒水打湿的浴巾，李鹤东后半身便彻底曝露在了空气中。

自上而下汇聚成细流的红酒最终消没在男人两股之间，微微发抖的穴口泛着薄薄一层水光，兀自舒缩。

似乎是想验收一下刚刚那个长达半个钟头的澡的成果，谢金试探着送了根指头进去，转瞬就被柔软的穴肉紧咬着不放。

李鹤东咽下喉头干涩的异感，好半天挤出来一句「松开我先」，也没能如愿。

手指抽出，另个冰凉的入侵者即刻撑开褶皱抵进后穴。李鹤东尚未反应过来那是什么东西，凉液便灌了进来。体内被渐渐充盈的感觉太过强烈，潺潺流水滑过肠道惹出一阵阵颤栗。

“你他妈疯了？！”

“你不爱喝嘛，今儿让你下面这张嘴喝个够。”

依旧是那样冷清的语调，谢金恶劣地攥着李鹤东的腿根往后扯，举着酒瓶那只手高高抬起，寻到了一个更加倾斜的角度。

穴里凉酒骤然汹涌起来，小腹鼓胀着往下坠。酒精很快生效，细密的刺痛感蛰伏在滑腻内壁上，又沿血肉烧到了脑子。

李鹤东觉得自己可能真是醉了，勉强呼出的气息都沾着漫天酒气，熏得神志越发不清醒。

他像是一件注定会崩碎的容器，再也盛不下即将满溢的红酒，和被玻璃瓶口堵住无法宣泄的情欲。

“爷…我难受…”

词句破碎，吞吐艰难。李鹤东咬牙忍住呻吟，断断续续地用气音拼凑出了示弱的信号。

谢金慈悲地停下了手上的动作，低头晃着舌尖舔了舔男人后背残存的酒渍。里头混着汗水，尝起来有些咸苦。

这玩意儿到底有什么好的？

啵的一声，酒瓶剥落，绯红色的液体从来不及合拢的穴口漏出来两三缕，又被一个硬物件堵上了。谢金一鼓作气地把木塞插了进去，粗糙的纹理掠过肠壁浅处的敏感点，收获了一声难耐的咒骂。

“我操…”

“你还有本事骂街，那看来是我没本事罚得不够重？”

李鹤东脑袋发懵，像是储了二斤浆糊般黏稠。身体却又清醒得过分，快感夹杂着疼痛由下往上冲向灵台，钝钝地刺激着中枢神经。

他想把水排出去，他想和谢金做爱，而不是像现在这样单方面臣服。

“唔我错了…拿、拿出去…求你。”

微张的嘴角无意识地分泌出点滴津液，将早已一团糟的真皮沙发前前后后一起浸湿。李鹤东口中含糊地求着绕，下身努力收缩着括约肌做最后的尝试。结果很是失败，木塞甚至还吞得更深了些。

谢金没有应允也没有拒绝，空闲的手抚上不知是被酒染红还是高温烫红的皮肤，肆意游离，描摹出蝴蝶骨美好的形状，划过脊椎把玩着一对精巧的腰窝，最终停在了李鹤东陷进海绵垫里的性器根部。

“错哪了？嗯？”

修剪得当的指甲轻轻剐蹭着盘虬在柱身上的青筋脉络，作出最直白的进攻模样。李鹤东转眼便被击溃，心理防线一下塌了大半。他把脸深深埋进臂弯，嘤咛声仍能从与皮革的缝隙间钻出来。

“嗯哼喝酒…唔不喝了…谢金…谢金！”

最后一个上扬的尾音消散在无风的室内，谢金松开碾压着铃口的拇指。被前液涂得晶亮的手向上探去，解掉了李鹤东腕间的桎梏。

手腕已经被绳子边缘磨出了一圈红痕，谢金缠得并不算紧，这只是李鹤东自己想要挣脱束缚未果的证据罢了。

谢金一手替人揉着发酸的腕骨，另只手绕到身下轻巧迅速地抽出了瓶塞。酒液不断地汩汩涌出，淌了一地。烂熟透红的穴口滚着深红水珠，看上去有些像刚开苞的姑娘，楚楚可怜又引人犯罪。

李鹤东只觉得紧绷的心弦倏地一颤而后碎成了两段。他被谢金捞起抱到怀里，一串串细密的吻吮掉了不知何时挂上羽睫的泪滴。

天使的光环好似又重新回到了谢金头顶，李鹤东遵循本能反应抱着他不撒手，尽管面上仍是一片羞红。

褪去凌厉的谢金安抚性地捏了捏李鹤东的后脖子，示意人直起身子靠上沙发背。谢金管杀不管埋的产物横在两人中间重见光明，铃口触到新鲜空气自顾自地往外吐水。

谢金拍开了李鹤东不由自主伸过去的手，在遍布水渍的地板上重新半跪下来，张口轻轻含住柱头舌尖环着冠状沟扫了一圈。

“嘶…呼…”

李鹤东身心俱疲，倒吸了一口凉气又缓缓呼出，继续承受谢金今天这冷漠时冷漠得过分，热情时又热情得过火的服务。

谢金只是用唇舌浅浅厮磨着顶端，很快退了出去，伸手捞过那杯醒了半天的红酒灌了满嘴，他并未将酒咽下，而是含着那汪清冽的液体，重新将硬挺的阳具吞了下去。

“啊谢…艹…”

马眼周围脆弱的粘膜被酒液扎得刺痛，却又传来诡异的快感，李鹤东忍不住眯着眼呻吟起来。无处安放的双手搭上谢金修长的脖颈，不知道算是种无言的肯定，亦或是在求饶。

谢金口中动作做得卖力，绝大多数酒都随着体液吞咽下肚。李鹤东的手下意识地按着他的脖子往自己身前压，腰肢耸动，肉茎在湿热口腔内往紧致的喉头横冲直撞。

颅内残存的理智告诉李鹤东，谢金的嗓子不是一般的金贵。他分出只手掐上胸前一株红果，半强迫着自己快些泄出来，终是在一记深喉后及时把人推开了。

点滴白灼尽数溅在了谢金面庞上，透亮的新镜框也未能幸免。李鹤东帮人摘了眼镜放在一边，正想再拥上去继续纠缠，却被谢金整个打横抱起走向浴室。

徒留一片狼藉在原地，无人收理。

“东子，灌酒是对你喝酒晚回家的惩罚。”

“…我…”

李鹤东不知道该从何处开始解释自己对酒精过分依赖的历史遗留问题，支吾着刚起了个头，又被谢金打断了。

“替你洗完以后的凉水澡就是我该受的了，罚我弄哭你了。”

“就你这样的，再来八百回我看我也戒不了。”

谢金轻啄了一口爱人柔软的唇瓣，这是今晚首个吻，不染情欲，没有缘由，想亲便亲了。

“戒不了什么？”

“你！”

我戒不了酒是真的，但爱你也是真的。

最后谢金这法子有否成功，只看李鹤东在师兄弟微博底下依旧活跃的约酒行为便知道了。

END.


End file.
